


heart(h)

by thisissirius



Series: last kisses [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/pseuds/thisissirius
Summary: Eddie doesn’t notice; not for days, weeks, the months it takes for it to happen. One morning he wakes up, face pressing against Buck’s shoulder, and Buck’s arm slung over his waist and it hits him. As with everything else, it’s slow.day three; soft and slow
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: last kisses [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771387
Comments: 18
Kudos: 481





	heart(h)

It’s slow.

Eddie doesn’t notice; not for days, weeks, the months it takes for it to happen. One morning he wakes up, face pressing against Buck’s shoulder, and Buck’s arm slung over his waist and it hits him. As with everything else, it’s slow.

“You ‘wake,” Buck mumbles, nose burrowing into Eddie’s hair. Eddie grunts, burying his face in the curve of Buck’s neck. Buck laughs gently, hand running up the length of Eddie’s spine, up into his hair, and then back down. It’s nice, soothing.

Eddie feels comfortable, safe, and breathes out slow. “Buck.”

“What are you thinking about?”

 _You live here_ , Eddie doesn’t say. Instead, he mumbles something, closes his eyes and lets himself fall back asleep.

Buck’s shirts are in his drawers, scattered through the laundry.

Buck’s toiletries are in the bathroom.

Buck’s shoes are by the door, his spare work bag in the closet, his movie collection taking up space in the living room.

Eddie can walk into any room in his house and see Buck’s influence, his mark, his presence. It’s scary how easily it’s happened, but there’s nothing but warmth settling in his stomach. When he thinks about his life with Shannon, things had been volatile and quick; they’d been fresh out of college, she was pregnant with Chris, and his parents had been furious.

With Buck—-it’s not even a _thing_. Buck kisses him gently, fiercely, passionately. He touches Eddie reverently, carefully, pressing bruises into Eddie’s skin. Buck’s been working his way into Eddie’s heart and life since Eddie’s first day at the 118. It’s taken a long time to realize just how ingrained Buck is in his life, why shouldn’t everything else be slow? Even Eddie’s parents had been slow with their fury; a steady stream of Chris talking about Buck during Skype, Abuela and Pepa singing his praises at every family meal, and Eddie refusing to let them badmouth Buck anywhere in front of Chris, until his father’s staring at him disapprovingly and his mother is concerned.

Eddie doesn’t care; unlike with Shannon, Eddie’s not letting them interfere.

Eddie thinks about telling Buck when they’re on the couch watching a movie after Chris goes to bed.

(Instead, he ends up falling asleep on Buck’s shoulder, and only wakes when Buck tries to sweep him into his arms to carry him to bed and drops Eddie back on the couch.)

Eddie almost tells him when they’re at Abuela’s for dinner. Buck’s laughing with Pepa, Chris is next to him, and Eddie knows it’s the perfect time.

(Instead, as he’s leaning over to say it, he knocks over his drink and ends up apologizing to Abuela for ruining one of her dishes while offering up Buck as a sacrifice to cook another.)

Eddie wants to blurt it out when they’re climbing into bed, both of them exhausted after a double-shift.

(Instead, Buck pulls him into a hug, both of them bruised and aching, and Eddie falls asleep with Buck’s hands warm on his body.)

“You live with me,” Eddie says.

Buck’s in the middle of hauling somebody out of a fire and he snaps Eddie’s name into the radio.

“Maybe now’s not the best time,” Bobby says, eyebrows raised.

Eddie feels heat creep up his neck and avoids looking at anyone as he ducks back into the house.

To help. Definitely to help.

“Eddie.”

Eddie’s in the locker room, forehead pressed to cold metal. “What?”

“You could have picked a better time.”

Snorting, Eddie turns his head. Buck’s leaning in the doorway already changed, though Eddie’s sure he’s the first one in the locker room. His hair’s wet, collar a little damp, but he looks good. Eddie’s heart picks up speed.

“I’m selling my apartment,” Buck says.

Eddie jerks up, raising his head so fast he has to blink back a spot of dizziness. “Buck——”

“Or,” Buck continues, closing the distance between them. Eddie can only stare at him, Buck’s hands resting on his hips, fingers slipping beneath Eddie’s shirt. “I could not sell it and move out of your house.”

“No,” Eddie says, almost before Buck’s finished speaking. “I don’t want you to leave.”

Buck’s smile is warm. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Buck’s apartment goes up for sale.

Chris can’t stop talking about having Buck around permanently as if he isn’t there all the time anyway, and Maddie’s upset because she can’t help Buck move the same way he did with her.

“I don’t think it’s a problem,” Buck tells her, nudging shoulders. “Most of my stuff is at Eddie’s already.”

Maddie raises her eyebrows. Eddie shrugs, feeling his face heat up. Chimney’s definitely laughing at them all.

Thankfully, Buck’s not wrong; there isn’t a lot of stuff to move, but they do it over a weekend off anyway. Chris is helping, though that generally means directing traffic. When the last of Buck’s things have been safely stowed in the truck, and Chris is on the phone with Abuela, telling her about the takeout they’re buying that night (and Eddie’s gonna hear about _that_ on Sunday), Buck turns to him.

“I love you,” he says, stepping into Eddie’s space.

Eddie smirks. “Why wouldn’t you?”

“Humble.” Buck laughs gently, touches their foreheads together. “So this is it.”

“Should feel like more,” Eddie says quietly. He holds Buck closer. “You’ve been living with us for months, Buck.”

Buck looks a little uncertain. “But now there’s nowhere for me to go—”

Eddie frowns. “I know?”

“If something,” Buck starts. “If we fight, or—”

Oh.

“Then we work it out,” Eddie says. He tightens his grip. “Buck, I’m a sure thing. I’m not leaving you.”

“You can’t promise that.”

“I can,” Eddie says firmly. “Buck, you’re it.”

Buck swallows, drops his eyes to Eddie’s collarbone, and then back up. He sounds uncertain when he asks, “yeah?”

The look in his eyes breaks Eddie’s heart, so he leans in, presses his lips gently to Buck’s. Buck lips part, his tongue a slow slide against Eddie’s. Time moves like molasses, so easy to fall into the noises Buck’s making, Buck’s hands in his hair, the graze of Buck’s teeth against his bottom lip.

When they part, Eddie taps his hands against Buck’s chest. “I’m marrying you, you idiot. Of course you’re it.”

“Well,” Buck starts, still a little dazed from their kiss (not that Eddie’s smug). “It’s not your first—”

“Oh fuck off,” Eddie says, ignoring Buck’s laugh, and wincing when he hears Abuela’s string of Spanish coming through the phone. Chris is holding it out, looking unimpressed. Eddie doesn’t want to take it, but he does, flipping Buck off, which just sends both Buck and Chris into a fit of giggles.

Eddie wants to pretend he doesn’t love them so much.

Except that he does, and even with Abuela still berating him for cussing and his choice of meals, Eddie can’t help but grin like an idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> join me on tumblr @[tumblr](http://thisissirius.tumblr.com)


End file.
